disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charming
Prince Charming is the love interest of Cinderella in the 1950 film Cinderella and its sequels. However, he only played his greatest and most dramatic role in the third and final Cinderella movie, A Twist in Time. He was voiced by William Phipps in the first film, and is currently voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. Background Development In earlier drafts of the screenplay, the Prince originally played a larger role and had more character development than what he ultimately received in the final version of the film. In one abandoned opening, the Prince was shown hunting a deer, but at the end of the sequence, it was to be revealed that the Prince and the deer were actually friends playing a game. In an abandoned alternate ending, after the Duke discovered Cinderella's identity, she was shown being brought to the castle to be re-introduced to the Prince, who is surprised to learn that Cinderella was actually a modest servant girl instead of the Princess he thought she was, but the Prince's feelings for her were too strong to be bothered by this and he embraced her. Personality Prince Charming was actually, finally given a true personality in the franchise's final installment. He showed himself to be humorous, vital, and enjoys sword-fighting with his father and ballroom dances. He was also revealed to be a romantic, once expressing that all he wants is a love as true as the one his parents had shared. His love for Cinderella was so powerful that, little by little, it was able to free him from Lady Tremaine's mind-manipulation spell, and even compel him to jump right out of the castle window to rescue and propose to Cinderella. Appearances Cinderella In the first film, Prince Charming is returning to his home kingdom after a long absence. Meanwhile, his father, the King, is frustrated with his son as he has yet to find a wife. The King misses the sounds of children running around the castle. He then gets the idea to throw a welcome ball. The King orders the Grand Duke to invite every eligible maiden in the kingdom, hoping that his son will fall in love with one. The ball takes place that very night, and Charming is unimpressed by both the woman, and his father's attempts to match him up. Eventually, Charming spots a young maiden (Cinderella) with whom he begins to waltz with. He and the maiden then begin a date, but at midnight, she runs off, leaving behind one of her glass slippers. Charming decides to marry the girl that fits the slipper, and the Grand Duke delivers the news to the King. The King is excited with the idea of his son being in love, and orders the Duke to go on a non-stop search. After hours, the Duke finally finds the girl, Cinderella, and quickly takes her to the castle where she and Charming are married. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Prince Charming reappeared in the film's sequel. In the first story "Aim to Please" he and Cinderella have just returned from their honeymoon only to find out that he and his father must leave on a trip. While they are gone, Cinderella must learn how to be a princess and set up a ball in honor of their return. When they do, Charming and his father love the new way Cinderella planned the party. She invited guest from the village instead of just aristocrats as well as brightening up the castle. In the next segment, Charming and Cinderella attend a carnival festival. At the end, Charming is briefly seen when Jaq and Gus rush by him with a scrapbook that they plan to show Cinderella. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In A Twist in Time, the Prince had a larger role and was the deuteragonist for the first time. In this film, Charming and Cinderella are celebrating an year's worth of magic with their love stronger than ever. However, in the mix of the festivities, Fairy Godmother misplaces her wand, and it falls into the hands of Anastasia. The stepsister takes the wand to her mother Lady Tremaine, and her sister Drizella. The two quickly disregards the power of the wand until Anastasia accidentally turns Lucifer into a goose-cat hybrid. In a scuffle with Fairy Godmother, Anastasia accidentally turns her into stone, and now the wand lies in the hands of Lady Tremaine, who turns back time to when Cinderella fitted the slipper. Using the magic of the wand, Lady Tremaine altered the size of the glass slipper to fit Anastasia. The Grand Duke escorts the Tremaines to the palace to meet Prince Charming, with Cinderella secretly tagging along to show the Prince that she's the one he waltzed with. When the Tremaines arrive at the palace, Charming notices Anastasia not being the right girl. He apologizes to the Tremaines and orders the Duke to send them home. As he makes way for the door, Lady Tremaine casts a spell on Charming, having him beleive it was Anastasia at the ball, and erases all memories of Cinderella. The Prince, now under the spell, welcomes the Tremaines in with open arms. Cinderella's mice friends, Jaq and Gus, were able to witness the event, and rushes to Cinderella. Meanwhile, Charming and Anastasia begin preparations for the wedding and in during which, Charming begins to feel uncertain about the "love" between Anastasia and himself. According to his father, you feel a spark in you heart when you touch the hand of you true love, but when Charming and Anastasia's hands touched, he felt nothing. Over at Lady Tremaine's quarters, Jaq and Gus managed to steal the wand back and hand it over to Cinderella. She tries to break the spell but Tremaine orders the guards to arrest her and banish her from the kingdom. Before she was taken away, Cinderella managed to touch Charming's hand, and the prince felt a connection. Jaq and Gus are able to persuade the Prince that Cinderella's the real firl from the ball, and Charming rushes off to save her from banishment. The two reunite and begins the wedding preparations. Lady Tremaine then kidnapps Cinderella and morphs Anastasia into a clone of her. At the wedding, Cinderella manages to return, and Anastasia confesses the scheme to Charming. Tremaine attemtps to get even by transforming Cinderella and Anastasia into toads but Charming repels the magic beam with his sword, transforming Lady Tremaine and Drizella into taods instead. Charming and Cinderella finally marry, and Anastasia is welcomed into their royal family. House of Mouse Prince Charming makes many cameos in House of Mouse, always seen aside Cinderella. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Prince Charming is a protagonist featured in the world Castle of Dreams in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is the future king of the Castle of Dreams who serves as Cinderella's love interest, marrying her and saving her from the evils of Lady Tremaine after the events of the ball. Prince and heir to the throne of Castle of Dreams, Prince Charming first laid eyes upon Cinderella, his one true love, at his royal ball, which was held by the King in hopes of finding his son a wife. During the ball, they were cornered by a powerful Unversed which was later defeated by Terra, this disruption however did not disturb their romance and they proceeded to dance. Prince Charming later came before the Grand Duke after Cinderella fled the ball, the Fairy Godmother's spell about to break, and was introduced to Aqua. They were both hesitant of each other, the Prince holding a search for the girl he had danced with. Telling the Grand Duke to find whichever maiden fit the lone glass slipper, he found Cinderella at the home of Lady Tremaine, marrying her, and thus saving her from the life of servitude she had lived with the wicked stepmother and her stepsisters. During the ending credits, he was seen dancing with Cinderella in the ballroom with Jaq and the Fairy Godmother looking from the balcony. Kilala Princess While visiting Cinderella's world Kiala must obtain Cinderella's tiara which has been stolen by the Tremaine's to brainwash Prince Charming. Disney Parks Prince Charming is a rare Disney meet and greet character. He usually appears in shows and many parades. Charming is the central character of Prince Charming Regal Carrousel. He can be seen alongside Cinderella in One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. Fantasmic! In the nighttime spectacular ''Fantasmic''! Prince Charming makes appearances. His first appears dancing with Cinderella and other Disney Prince and Princessses. Prince Charming later appears on top of the mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie (depending on the park). Prince Charming is also seen during Cinderella's squence in Tokyo DisneySea's version of the show. Dream Along With Mickey Prince Charming appears along with Cinderella in the live castle stage show Dream Along with Mickey in the Magic Kingdom park. When Minnie wishes to be a princess Mickey grants her wish and welcomes Aurora, Phillip, Snow White, Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming. Trivia *Not only is the name of the Prince never revealed, he is never actually referred to as "Prince Charming" in the film. His name was mentioned only in merchandise and, more recently, Kingdom Hearts and Prince Charming's Regal Carousel. *The Prince is the first to sing the love song with the heroine followed by Prince Philip with Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. *He is the first prince to be featured in a wedding celebration. The second is Prince Eric with Ariel, and the third is Prince Naveen with Tiana. *The prince is also the first to dance with the heroine, with Prince Philip from Sleeping Beauty being the second. *Unlike the prince in Snow White, he is the first to have a bit more dialogue. *The prince is also the first to live in a castle which is a feature location in the film, with Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid being the second and Beast (Prince Adam) from Beauty and the beast being the third. *The Prince is the first of three to feature his father. Prince Phillip is the second and Prince Naveen is the third. *As with Cinderella, the prince's hair color has been altered by being lightened from its original black-brown to a lighter brown shade in mechandise depictions that have him alongside Cinderella. *In "The House Meets the Mouse - Part 1", Steve plays this character, despite the fact that D.J. swears that it was him. *A homage is made to Prince Charming in The Princess and the Frog as Tiana is seen in Charlotte's room with a prince doll that resembles him wearing his outfit from the second movie. This makes him one of the four Disney characters referenced in the movie. Magic Carpet , King Triton and The Genie being the other three. Gallery es:El Príncipe Encantador Category:Disney characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Princes Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Teenagers Category:Husbands Category:Characters in video games Category:Sons Category:Main Protagonists